dont be sorry
by kittycatpony
Summary: just a short one-shot about England and America yeh abit cliché but meh i haven't written anything in a while so why don't you give it a shot eh? ;L warning: contains yaoi and usxuk if you don't like don't read :L NOW NO LONGER A ONE SHOT there is lemon in chappy 2
1. Chapter 1

**ok so... yeah i HAVEN'T POSTED SOMETHING FOR A WHILE SOO... HERE HAVE A FLUFFY ONE SHOT (MAY BE A MULTI CHAPTER... IDK YET, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED NO FLAMES... REVIEWS REMIND ME TO UPDATE FASTER BUT DON'T EXPECT FOR THIS TO BE UPDATED FREQUENTLY XDD) ... i didn't mean to have caps lock on then XDD meh its late don't judge me :L also sorry for spelling mistakes**

* * *

Alfred smiled as he watched the snow fall down onto the frozen lake, usually he would find this boring, but Arthur seemed to be enjoying it so he didn't complain. his boyfriends eyes sparkled as he watched the snow fall down onto the lake genitally, he shivered slightly as he snuggled up to his boyfriend, Arthur smiled putting a hand round his neck and stroking his glossy hair.

"thank you for this..." he mumbled though Arthur's jacket

"what do you mean?" he said slightly confused

"i mean... you didn't have to help me...you could of let him do that to me after what i done to you." he said sitting up so he could look into his lovers eyes "what kind of person would watch their friend have that happen to them" Arthur said slightly raising his tone as he frowned.

"well i wasn't exactly the nicest to you..." he said looking down Arthur frowned cupping his boyfriends chin with his free hand so the nation could look at him he then lent forward as he kissed him, Alfred pressing closer to his lover as they deepened their kiss. after a while they both broke apart for air

"don't ever say that, anyone with a sole would help! how could you day that you deserved that? nobody dose!" he said his voice slightly more soft on the last few sentences. Alfred smiled resting his head onto Arthur's chest

"yeah..." he said softly closing his eyes as he nuzzled into his leg. "i love you..."

"i love you too..." Arthur said stroking his hair


	2. Chapter 2

**ok... this is my first lemon so be nice IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER (witch may or may not be here XD) sorry for taking so long T-T **

**nice reviews are appreciated :D**

* * *

he grimaced as he hugged around his waist. he was so thin now... it was starting to get worrying as the yonger nation gazed at the sight, 'his eyes are so empty now... its like he is a completely different person...' he thought silently worrying for his well-being as the sat there for what seemed like hours just enjoying each-other's company until he spoke

"well.. we'd better get going, don't want to catch a cold ..." he said nudging the half asleep American "awww iggy, do we have to? your so warm" the american murmured sitting up, rubbing his eyes. 'hes so cute when he's sleepy' he mused getting up, the american not far behind him, he stole one last kiss before walking home with his boyfriend , whispering something into his ear making the Brit blush madly as he licked his lip's suggestively

"s-stop you git i don't want to be hard...yet" he said adding a lusty tone at the end. making the other american blush too as he unlocked the door to the apartment they where shearing the american grinned taking off his jacket,gloves and scarf as he hung them up, slinging his boots messily near the door, flopping onto there comfy couch lazily turning on the TV, Arthur sighed putting his neatly near the door (fixing his lovers ones so they where neat too) and joining him.

Alfred grinned sitting closer to the Brit, smacking his lips onto his, the other letting his tongue slip in easily, Letting out a lustful moan as the other rubbed his groin onto his "A-Alfred can we please bring this upstairs" Arthur groaned pulling the american up, dragging him to there room the other simply followed grinning at his eagerness

"fuck your sexy when you blush" he said making the other blush even more madly now, much to the pleasure of Alfred

"s-shut up" he said taking the others shirt off causing the other one to chuckle and bite playfully on Arthur's earlobe, slithering his hand up his shirt and tweaking his nipple causing moans to escape its owner

"agh... bloody hell Alfred" he moaned as the American sucked on his earlobe, slowly moving down his neck and chest, leaving marks where he could and suckling on the other nipple that weren't being played with by Alfred

"fucking hell! don't tease me!"

"oh? were a little kinky now arnt we?"

Alfred said taking off his shirt and moving down to Arthur belt as he played with his belly button

"g-git!" he said arching his back impatiently

"ok, ok i will" he said pulling down his pants and cupping Arthur length "what do you pledge me do be top or bottom?" he said liking his lips, arousing his lover more

"j-just hurry up and fuck me" was his reply as he grabbed his hand suckling on his fingers, quite sexy like to the american as he licked around his fingers like they where little-

"well well looks like we both enjoy this"

he said lustfully as he took the fingers out of his mouth Alfred then put a finger into his shaft making sure he was ready before putting another in and thrusting him

"a-aghh" he moned arching his back as he shoved another finger into him before pulling out

"now let me pleasure you" Arthur winked unbuttoning Alfred's belt and pushing them down with his pants, chucking them onto the floor as he hissed the hard shaft as he engulfed it whole

"f-fuck! Arthur" he groaned as the other hummed causing the other to almost go over the edge as Authur covered it with a fair bit of spit before stopping and placing his ass near Alfred's length

"go on then" he groaned, the other shoving his length into him and thrusting genitally at first but in no time they both started to go faster creating more friction as they both started to go off the edge, Authar letting go first onto there bear chests, Alfred not far behind as Alfred thrusted (A/N idk how to spell it ok? ;-;)out and landed next to him

"t-that was awesome" he murmured nuzzling into the brits bare chest

"y-yeh" the brit replied before both seeped peacefully next to each-over

* * *

yeh, i changed it abit :.D


End file.
